


Женаты, с детьми

by fierce_cripple, lachance



Series: Опездолы на странных берегах [5]
Category: DCU
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баечка о том, как Брюс спихивает сына Тиму, а тот недолго думая прихватывает Джейсона и Роя и везёт всех на небольшие каникулы к Игрушечнику в Японию.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Женаты, с детьми

— Нет.

Тим посмотрел на Джейсона больше скептически, чем умоляюще, но на последнего давно уже никакие его взгляды не действовали особенно. А вот на Роя — да.

— Брось, чувак, будет весело.

По лицу Дэмиена было ясно, что весело будет вряд ли, но когда это останавливало Роя Харпера-Тодда.

— Просто нет. Я на это не подписывался. Нет.

— Я тоже на это не подписывался, — устало вздохнул Тим, — но семья — это не всегда радостно и приятно.

Рой склонился к Дэмиену, но по первому опыту общения воздержался от того, чтобы потрепать по волосам или за щёку. Хотя обычно ему ничто не мешало так и с Тимом обращаться, и даже с Джейсоном. Радовало, что с Брюсом он просто так и не познакомился. Самого Роя это расстраивало, но то был редкий момент единства во мнениях Тима и Джея. Так что. Знакомство с родителями откладывалось.

А вот с детьми — вовсе нет.

— Джейсон, я не спрашиваю, вообще-то.

Тот набычился, и Рой успокаивающе погладил его руку. Джей ссутулился и фыркнул, как недовольный носорог перед водопоем. Тим пожал плечами.

— Будет весело, — утвердительно обозначил Рой.

Дэмиен молчал.

***

Дом Хиро привычно встретил гостей тишиной. Высокие двери отворились без единого скрипа, и никто не вышел их встречать. Тем не менее, ощущение жизни вокруг никуда не делось. Тим уверенно повёл остальных к лестнице, когда хозяин дома появился наверху и качнулся в лёгком, едва различимом поклоне.

— Добро пожаловать.

— Моя семья благодарна за приглашение, — отозвался Тим, склоняясь тоже, и Джейсон поклясться был готов, что едва ли он опустил голову хоть на миллиметр ниже, чем Хиро.

— Чувак! — воскликнул Рой, огибая Тима. Взлетел по лестнице, стиснул Хиро в объятиях, чуть приподнимая над полом. — Я столько о тебе слышал, рад познакомиться наконец!

Хиро ошалел настолько, что даже не сразу попытался вывернуться из объятий. Впрочем, вряд ли у него получилось бы — всё-таки его сила была отнюдь не физической. Так что в ответ он осторожно прохрипел:

— Действительно?..

Тим едва заметно хрюкнул в кулак, сдерживая смех, а затем с улыбкой произнёс:

— Действительно. Только самое лучшее, ты знаешь.

Рой успел поставить Хиро на пол и слететь обратно, выхватывая у Джейсона чемодан.

Хиро же тем временем отмер и коротко щёлкнул пальцами. Из тени вылетели два невысоких робота, и Рой оглянуться не успел, как они подхватили все их вещи и устремились в комнаты.

— Твою мать! — восхитился он. — Я хочу знать, что у них внутри, я точно хочу знать.

— У вас ещё будет время для этого, а пока предлагаю расположиться в комнатах и отдохнуть после долгой дороги.

— Да я совсем не устал!..

— Идём, Рой, — Тим цепко ухватил его за локоть и практически поволок к лестнице.

Джейсон и Дэмиен переглянулись и угрюмо поплелись следом.

***

Тим разложил вещи быстро и теперь смотрел на то, как Джейсон педантично чистит пистолеты.

— Ты же понимаешь, что к ужину тебе придётся спуститься без них? Можешь взять катану, впрочем.

— Понимаю, — буркнул тот, — но это не значит, что мои малышки должны оставаться грязными.

Рой странно посмотрел на него, и теперь уже Тим вздохнул, закатив глаза:

— Харпер, нет.

— Харпер-Тодд!..

— Да хоть царица Савская, всё равно нет.

Рой сдулся.

— Ну и ладно.

Сёдзи сдвинулась пожалуй слишком резко, и в комнату протопал хмурый Дэмиен. У него-то катана была при себе. Даже две.

— Вот, Дэмиен с тобой поделится, — ткнул в него пальцем Тим.

— Чего?

— Оружие.

— Ты с ума сошёл, Дрейк?

— Ещё когда поддался на уговоры Брюса.

— Не уговаривал он тебя, он тебя перед фактом поставил. И меня тоже.

— Он думает, что так наша семья станет крепче.

— На самом деле он просто заебался, — вставил Джейсон, загоняя магазин в рукоять и откладывая пистолет. Поднялся на ноги и ловко выхватил катану из-за спины Дэмиена. — Хорошо сбалансирована. На один вечер сойдёт.

— А потом?

— А потом я найду стоящего мастера здесь.

Дэмиен попытался было возразить, но Тим оборвал его заранее:

— Ни слова, Дэмиен, чёрт возьми, просто ни слова, не в этом доме. Никаких скандалов, никаких драк, никакого бурного выражения нежных чувств, да, я про вас говорю, дурни.

Рой вскинул брови и приосанился. На самом деле всю отнюдь не быструю дорогу им пришлось слушать лекции о подобающем поведении от Тима. Он дорожил своим другом, несмотря на то, что тот пару раз чуть не убил его. Это, кажется, было вообще семейным у детей Бэтмена — привязанность к тому, кто целенаправленно пытался отправить тебя на тот свет.

— А почему здесь нет слуг? — спросил Дэмиен.

— Хиро не любит чьё бы то ни было общество.

— Отлично. Он, наверное, очень рад гостям.

— С каких пор ты заботишься о чувствах окружающих?

— Я спрашивал и о слугах-роботах тоже, Дрейк, — чопорно отозвался Дэмиен. — Никого не вижу.

— Ты и не должен, — фыркнул Тим, — это у вас, аль Гулов, показуха в замкнутом пространстве.

— Тимми, детка, ты просил без драк, так не провоцируй малого.

«Малой» злобно уставился на Джейсона и засопел.

— Меч можешь себе оставить, я его после тебя не возьму, — отрезал он и вышел из комнаты.

Сёдзи хлопнуть было очень, очень трудно, но у него получилось.

***

— Нет, серьёзно, если он не любит людей, то как мы тогда сюда попали? — шепнул Рой, глядя на степенно шагающего к ним Хиро.

Тот всё равно услышал и ответил сам:

— Тимоти перепрограммировал мою сигнализацию и отключил системы безопасности.

— Я буду дружить с тобой, даже если ты станешь сопротивляться, — улыбнулся Тим, но улыбка эта была больше инфернальной, чем дружелюбной.

Дэмиен заметно поёжился, а Джейсон хмыкнул и положил широкую ладонь на плечо Хиро:

— Осторожнее, приятель, мой муж мне в начале знакомства то же самое говорил.

Теперь вздрогнул уж сам Хиро, а вот Рой, выглядывающий из-за спины Джея, попросту расцвёл. Он подался вперёд со вполне очевидными намерениями, но голос Тима прозвучал как щелчок хлыста:

— Харпер, нет!

Это было так безапелляционно, что даже исправить его ошибку Рой не решился, только буркнул в адрес Джейсона:

— Провокатор хренов.

***

За ужином поначалу молчали. Дэмиен угрюмо, Тим довольно, Хиро настороженно, Рой неспокойно, а вот Джейсон — как грёбаный, мать его, Будда.

Но долго это, конечно, продолжаться не могло: Рой не смотрел на Джейсона, но в быстром перестуке пальцев рядом с тарелкой явно была слышна морзянка. Тим отложил приборы и задумчиво уставился на брата, подпирая подбородок кулаком: не каждый день ему доводилось видеть, как Красный Колпак по цвету равняется со своим же шлемом.

Хиро тем временем окрасился в тона цветущей сакуры.

При хорошем воображении можно было представить, что они на ханами.

Следующие пять минут Джейсон безуспешно пытался донести своё ритмичное «заткнись». Вернее, доносил он превосходно, но Харпера и метким ударом в челюсть иногда не удавалось заставить замолчать. Когда Рой выстукивал уже: «А потом я вылижу твой большой крепкий...», Тим наконец отвесил ему подзатыльник и сразу зашипел:

— Ты вообще понимаешь, что здесь **все** знают азбуку Морзе? — не давая вставить ответ, он продолжил: — Да, и Хиро тоже, это совершенно оскорбительно с твоей стороны, думать, что это не так.

Дэмиен меланхолично ковырял свой ужин, пока Джейсон, кажется, мечтал провалиться сквозь землю.

— Я думал, что он знает японскую кодировку, а не английскую, — буркнул Рой, понуро опустив голову и потирая затылок.

— Международную. И как минимум ты должен был заметить на столе европейские приборы. И догадаться, что вот эта тишина вокруг — не дань уважения пище. И даже не дань уважения твоему, вне всякого сомнения, весьма познавательному рассказу.

— Ты почерпнул что-то новенькое для себя, птенчик? — оживился Рой.

— Я тебя умоляю, даже Дэмиен не почерпнул для себя ничего нового.

— А если...

— ХАРПЕР-ТОДД, НЕТ.

Как оказалось, из всех присутствующих больше всего нового для себя узнал Хиро. И ничего удивительного в том, что он попросил пояснений, в общем-то не было. Не было бы, если бы он не продолжал изображать сакуру, глядя на Тима, но спрашивая у Роя ледяным тоном и с безупречным американским произношением:

— Поясни, пожалуйста, про «большой крепкий»?

Ответил ему почему-то Дэмиен, осторожно промокнув губы салфеткой.

— Харпер-Тодд всего лишь описывает прелести однополой любви, но об этом японской культуре известно слишком много, чтобы для тебя такие вещи действительно оставались загадкой. Впрочем, за практическими знаниями тебе лучше обратиться к Дрейку, готов поспорить, он не откажет.

Тим закрыл ладонями лицо. Рой робко тронул его за плечо и посмотрел на Дэмиена с укором:

— Я правильно понял, что ты только что предложил Игрушечнику, нет, подожди, _Игрушечнику_ , гостеприимством которого сейчас пользуешься, переспать с Тимом?

Тот отвесил ему ещё одну оплеуху, и Рой поднял открытые ладони:

— Просто уточняю, чувак, просто уточняю.

— Семью не выбирают, — философски заметил Хиро.

— В том и дело: я-то выбрал, — простонал в ответ Тим, и заткнулся резко, увидев, что сакура сменила оттенок на бордовый.

— Это мы тебя выбрали, Тимми, — Рой приобнял его за плечи и счастливо вздохнул. — Отличный, надо сказать, был выбор.

***

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — чопорно проговорил Хиро, и Рой вздрогнул — так бесшумно он к нему подошёл.

— С чем именно?

— С одним из роботов. Я его перепрограммирую, а ты соберёшь, так будет быстрее.

Рой с готовностью вскочил на ноги и козырнул — он бы сам попросился в лабораторию Игрушечника, но опасался ярости Тима. Обычно ему и это не мешало, но всё-таки для Дрейка, кажется, это знакомство много значило.

— Без проблем, — Хиро уже развернулся и степенно ушёл вперёд. Рою пришлось догонять и подстраиваться под плавные короткие шаги. — Под что программируем, шеф?

— Под теннен ришин-рю.

— Чего?.. Это что за хрень?..

— Мне нужен робот-самурай, — царственно отозвался Хиро, останавливаясь и поворачиваясь к Рою, — что тут непонятного?

— Дай угадаю: суровая восточная месть арабо-американскому засранцу?

— Пусть радуется, что не как у Волков Мибу.

— Чувак, я тебя вообще не понимаю.

Хиро только улыбнулся, сцепляя руки за спиной в замок.

***

После того, как Рой закончил помогать Игрушечнику с его новой забавой, он наконец урвал пару минут наедине с Джейсоном. Только для того, чтобы утащить его в Роппонги, на самом деле.

— Из отпусков надо привозить татуировки!

Джей скептически осмотрел Роя:

— Сдаётся мне, ты посетил больше двух стран.

— То была работа, — отмахнулся он, — а туристических поездок, как ты знаешь, у меня было не так много. Идём.

— Тим, — простонал Джейсон, — спаси меня.

— Не-а, — он даже головы не повернул, засранец. — Я не буду лезть в ваши отношения _так_ , разбирайтесь сами.

Конечно, выбора у Джея на самом деле не было. И не сказать, что он удивился тому, что Рой ухитрился выбрать самый замшелый тату-салон во всей округе.

— Не передать, как я счастлив, что теперь твоё опознание будет проходить ещё надёжнее, — бухтел Джейсон, листая альбом с фотографиями. Страницы склеивались и липли к пальцам.

— А давай сделаем парные?

— Нет.

— Ну Джейсон!

— Просто нет.

— Это не те два слова, которые я всегда рад слышать.

— Я сожалею об этом, но какие «те»?

— «Раздевайся, Рой».

Джейсон мрачно посмотрел на него поверх альбома.

— Твою задницу вообще сейчас спасает только низкий уровень заболеваемости СПИДом в этой стране.

В руках мастера загудела роторная машинка.

— Спасает? — светски отозвался Рой. — Ты в самом деле так думаешь?

***

Когда они вышли из салона — Джейсон с ухмылкой, а Рой — прихрамывая, последний закинул Джею руку на плечи и радостно провозгласил:

— Новую татуировку полагается отметить.

В ответ он получил взгляд, полный мрачного недоумения, и расхохотался:

— Всё верно, тебе придётся пить за двоих.

— Я на это не подписывался, — в который раз безнадёжно пробормотал Джейсон.

— Подписывался, вообще-то. Росчерком в свидетельстве о заключении брака.

Возразить никак не получилось.

***

— Ты имеешь дело со стилем боя самого Хиджикаты Тошизо. Не стыдно при этом быть слабаком.

По тону Хиро, впрочем, было вполне понятно: стыдно, даже очень. Он сидел на краю татами, болезненно прямой, но при этом совершенно расслабленный. Тим тоже был тут, с книгой на коленях и полным набором издёвок для младшего брата.

Дэмиен безуспешно пытался одержать победу в спарринге с роботом немногим выше него самого. Ростом с Хиро, пожалуй. Тот даже почти искренне сочувственно вздохнул, глядя на то, как Дэмиен проехался по татами спиной и тут же вскочил на ноги.

— Что может твоя жалкая семейная выучка против опыта поколений воинов моей страны. Всё, что было у Америки в своё время — только лишь превосходство технологий. Теперь и его не осталось, — Хиро проследил взглядом очередной хитрый манёвр и усмехнулся, не утруждая себя дальше долгими вступлениями: — И ни один твой обманный выпад!..

— Не достигнет цели, — поднял голову Тим. — Потому что ты торопишься, Дэмиен. И теряешь равновесие на каждом проходе.

— Твой брат прав, — кивнул Хиро. — Я мог бы помочь тебе, если бы ты позволил.

— Ты просто заткнись, а ты заткнись навсегда, Дрейк. Семья Аль Гулов немногим младше Японии.

— И всё же она младше.

Дэмиен утёр пот со лба рукавом, и это само по себе было очевидным свидетельством того, как трудно ему приходилось

Не каждый патруль заставлял Робина попотеть.

— Из этой стойки только цапель гонять, — критически заметил Тим.

— С болота, — с готовностью подхватил Хиро.

— На ханами.

— Дрейк! — рявкнул Дэмиен, оглядываясь на него и пропуская удар.

Даже выглядело больно, так что Тим всё-таки уткнулся в книгу, хмуро бормоча:

— Он был мой север, юг, мой запад, мой восток...

Чуть погодя он бросил на Хиро косой взгляд, но заговорил всё же не поднимая головы и не отрываясь от страниц:

— На самом деле, мой брат очень, очень хороший боец. Он побеждал меня в спаррингах неоднократно, и...

— Тимоти.

— ...он не производит достойного первого впечатления, но он эффективен. В детстве было больше эффектности, чем эффекта, но со временем это начало выравниваться.

— Тимоти.

— И я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я очень горжусь им, вся семья им гордится, пусть даже он невыносимый чёртов засранец. Надеюсь, он не слишком действует тебе на нервы, потому что он умеет, но...

— ТИМ!

— Что?

— Ты со мной поужинаешь?

Он наконец поднял взгляд и уставился на Хиро непонимающе.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты пришёл вечером. Ты ведь не слышал «Колыбельную Такеды» живьём никогда, тебе понравится.

Тим нахмурился:

— Разве ты умеешь играть на сямисене?

Хиро усмехнулся и покачал головой:

— Мне не нужно. Я научил робота.

В этот момент Дэмиену наконец удалось повалить безмолвного самурая на татами, уперев боккэн в металлическое горло.

***

Вообще-то в Роппонги давно уже не было якудза, но рыжим всегда везёт.

А ведь Рой даже не был ирландцем.

Помимо проблем с кучкой тренированных гокудо (справились бы на раз, но так не хотелось выдавать своё присутствие во время отпуска), они ещё и напоролись на полицейский патруль, от которого пришлось прятаться в подворотне.

Джейсон стоял на ступеньке у чьей-то задней двери и мрачно смотрел на счастливо улыбающегося Роя. Этот взгляд, сияющий и насмешливый, был хорошо ему знаком, так что он сообщил прежде, чем Рой хотя бы рот успел открыть:

— Боже, нет, просто нет.

— Да почему? Детей спихнули... — он положил ладонь Джейсону на грудь. Тот жёстко перехватил её, удерживая запястье.

— Не спихнули, а бросили. И они не наши дети.

— Ты уверен? Дэмиен...

— Ни слова. Этот крест Тим должен нести сам.

— Ты такой безответственный. Мне нравится, — Рой коснулся губами пальцев, сжимающих его кисть.

— Всё равно нет, — Джейсон был неумолим.

Хотя в общем-то, он бы и согласился; в конце концов, если бы он умел отказывать Рою на самом деле, тот не носил бы теперь двойную фамилию. За соседним мусорным баком в темноте проулка что-то громыхнуло, а потом раздался тихий, но весьма однозначный стон. Роппонги в субботу вечером обещал много интересных знакомств.

Рой приподнялся на мысках и потянулся к губам Джейсона. Тот запрокинул голову, рвано выдыхая носом, и проговорил почти жалобно:

— Здесь грязно.

— Ага.

— Мы людям помешаем.

— Не-а.

— И вообще, нет, Харпер, просто нет.

— Харпер-Тодд.

— Да твою же мать, Рой!..

Ни патруль, ни якудза так и не смогли их тем вечером найти.

***

В особняк вернулись радостные и разболтанные, пропылённые насквозь, как будто не по центру ночной жизни Токио прошлись, а как минимум по пустыне Мохаве. Хиро молча встретил их, всё также стоя наверху лестницы. Окинул взглядом, полным скепсиса, с ног до головы, задумчиво вскинув бровь, затем проговорил тихо и обращаясь явно не к ним:

— Ужин в комнату Тоддов.

Что-то пискнуло: кажется, один из невидимых слуг покатился выполнять указание. Рой нашёлся первым, шагнул вперёд и спросил уже в спину:

— А как же Тим и Дэмиен?

Хиро остановился и бросил на него косой взгляд через плечо.

— Мастер Уэйн увлёкся тренировкой в додзё. Он сможет распорядиться подать ужин в его комнату, когда закончит.

— А Тим?

Хиро неожиданно тепло улыбнулся.

— Тимоти уже разделил со мной трапезу в спальне.

И после этого он скрылся в коридоре. Только теперь Джейсон понял, что на Хиро не было хаори, а оби казался завязанным как-то криво.

***

Тим поднял взгляд от ноутбука на вошедшего в комнату Хиро. Тот притворил за собой сёдзи и сразу прошёл к постели. Тим убрал компьютер с колен, оставляя его рядом, и приподнялся на подушках, отчего свободная юката сползла с плеча, открывая россыпь мелких родинок под ключицей. Хиро с довольным вздохом улёгся на постель, укладывая голову на колени Тима, и тот запустил бледные пальцы в его волосы, ласково перебирая пряди. Второй рукой он что-то отстучал по кнопкам ноутбука, и Хиро, полежав так расслабленно пару минут, подтянул собственный компьютер и поставил себе на живот, выводя из гибернации.

С экрана на него смотрела заставка TES Online.

— Ну что, ещё заход? — светски поинтересовался Тим.

— Занимайтесь войной, а не любовью? — ухмыльнулся Хиро.

— А что мешает совместить, в конце концов? — ответил вопросом Тим и склонился, коротко целуя его в уголок рта. — Выбирай альянс, Игрушечник.

***

Через неделю собирали вещи. Брюс по телефону немного печально осведомился, не хотят ли они отдохнуть подольше, но Джейсону и Рою подвернулась непыльная работёнка в Новой Гвинее, а по Дэмиену истосковался его зверинец. По Тиму никто не тосковал, но это его волновало мало, куда больше его беспокоило то, насколько уместно будет ходить по дому в подаренной Хиро юкате — он очень к ней привык. В конце концов Тим решил, что вполне, и бережно свернул её, чтобы убрать в чемодан.

Дэмиен раскусил пару приёмов Хиджикаты и тоже был весьма доволен каникулами и собой. Кажется, ему понравилось драться с противником, который не может атаковать его вербально. Хиро смеялся и говорил, что над этим ему ещё стоит поработать.

Джейсон и Рой незаметно подточили гнилые корешки якудза, оставив после себя чистую, работающую систему.

Отдохнул в полном смысле этого слова только сам Тим, о чём Рой имел неосторожность высказаться вслух. Хиро даже вышел их провожать. О перспективах заговорил первым:

— Я буду рад видеть вас в своём доме снова, — и опять этот едва различимый поклон.

Тим шагнул было вперёд с явным намерением обнять, но потом уронил руки и нервно, неловко улыбнулся:

— Тебе придётся придумать по-настоящему грандиозную игру к следующему нашему визиту.

Хиро закатил глаза и спрыгнул с порога совсем как мальчишка. И крепко обнял Тима.

— Мы ещё сразимся, — доверительно сообщил он.

Сзади раздался громкий шёпот Роя:

— По-моему, мы сделали его немного американцем.

Тут же он ойкнул, потирая голову рукой Джейсона и снимая с воротника зацепившегося за него робота-паука с ладонь размером.

— Это подарок, — пробормотал Хиро в плечо Тима.

— А может, зря мы это сделали, — добавил Рой.

— Я тебя умоляю, — отозвался Тим, тоже закрывая глаза и зарываясь носом в черноволосую макушку. — Он всегда таким был, я-то знаю.

— И ещё! По чертежу того робота... — заговорщицки затарахтел Рой, переводя тему.

— Харпер, нет, — даже по голосу было ясно, что Джейсон побледнел. — Только не эта бандура в нашем доме.

— Харпер-Тодд. И нет, ну почему, ты представь!..

— Если тебя будет двое, я точно не выдержу. Нет, Рой.

— Ну хотя бы этого малыша мы заберём с собой? — он протянул к Джейсону раскрытые ладони, на которых осторожно переступал шарнирными лапками выкрашенный матовой краской металлический паук.

Джей придирчиво посмотрел на неживое членистоногое. Оно, кажется, посмотрело на него в ответ, но это точно не входило в топ самых жутких вещей, которые он видел в своей жизни. Даже не в первой сотне, честно говоря. Потом он оглянулся на скучающего на вид, но на деле удивительно спокойного для себя самого Дэмиена, на прилипших друг к другу Тима и Хиро и констатировал:

— Думаю, мы приедем через месяц.

— Мои двери всегда открыты.

Рой хитро сощурился и приобнял Джейсона за плечи, незаметно пересаживая паучка ему на голову.

— Через месяц, говоришь. Так и знал, что тебе понравилась та подворотня.

Джейсон посмотрел куда-то вверх, чувствуя, как металлические лапки перебирают его волосы.

— Не думал, что скажу это, но, — он сглотнул и широко улыбнулся наконец, — Харпер — и не исправляй меня. Харпер, боже, да.


End file.
